


New Year, New You

by ijustwanttoread



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Years, New Years Eve, Not Canon Compliant, Pic Prompt, Romantic Fluff, based off of a pic, possible angst, this is really cute trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwanttoread/pseuds/ijustwanttoread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve and Isaac is determined to start the year exactly how he wants to</p>
<p>based off a pic from lovehouse.tumblr.com <br/>(will try to link back asap) <br/>I wrote this after stalking the tumblr listed above and having the adorable photos make me want to write</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, New You

11:58, New Year’s Eve, 

Just the end of another year spent hopelessly in love with his best friend. Admittedly, Isaac had tried countless blind dates and the few one night stands, but nothing compared to Scott. Scott with his heart of gold, warm brown eyes that turned hazel when the sun hit them at just the right angle. Scott with his loving smile and his soft dark chocolate brown hair. Isaac was screwed, ever since Allison left Scott for Lydia, Isaac no longer had to worry about getting jealous. He no longer had to compete for Scott’s attention, but here Isaac didn’t know what to do. He had lost Scott to the dance floor about an hour ago and hadn’t seen him since. 

11:59

A flash of tan skin and dark brown hair caught Isaac’s eye, he’d found Scott. A little tipsy after knocking back his last sip of beer, Isaac's train of thought has been completely lost as he was intently focused Scott. All eyes were for him. Isaac had always had a very focused nature but God, somehow Scott had him in a completely different world.

30

29

Scott was alone, his eyes were actively scanning the room.

25

Isaac was halfway there, determined to finally tell Scott, to get the weight off of his chest. 

20

Blue eyes met light brown, Isaac’s pace quickened, but not enough to show his true purpose. 

16

As Isaac reached Scott, he froze. What was he thinking?? If he told Scott, he would lose his friend, they’d never be able to go back to being ‘just friends’. 

10

“So, didn’t find somebody to kiss?” The words left Isaac’s mouth before he even had the chance to process it.

“No… Not this year,” Scott mumbled, his cheeks pink from the several beers he had before the party. 

“Oh… Same,” Isaac was a fool, he couldn’t kiss Scott. No matter how much he wanted to.

5

“Well,” Isaac thought, “I could always blame it on the drinks”

3

“Oh fuck it,” Isaac decided. 

2

“Fuck what?” 

1

Isaac went for it, he grabbed Scott and tilted him. 

“Isaac?” 

His other hand braced Scott’s head and softly, Isaac’s lips brushed Scott’s. The feeling of Scott’s plush lips against his own was better than he’d imagined, not that Isaac would admit to that. Scott was frozen, he’d known Isaac was gay, but it had never occurred to him that Isaac liked him. To Scott, this kiss felt better than any other he had shared with Allison. He felt Isaac start to pull away, but this kiss, it couldn’t end. Isaac sighed as he felt Scott kiss back, and curled his fingers in Scott's soft dark hair. Finally but reluctantly, Isaac pulled away. 

“Happy New Year Scott,” he mumbled. He’d done it, Isaac had finally kissed Scott. 

 “Happy New Years Isaac,” the words lost as Scott surged forward kissing Isaac as best he could while in public.

“Well, would it be too soon to invite you back to my place?” Isaac’s inquiry was answered with a chuckle, “Unless you want to continue in public?” 

A tug of his wrist told Isaac it was time to go home. They walked hand in hand, fireworks still bursting and cracking above their heads. As they neared the tall corner building they couldn't help but feel relieved as they each relived the night a thousand times in their heads. They climbed the stairs to the small apartment, each of them smiling uncontrollably. They were positive, this was right.

 

 


End file.
